Y el pavo se enfría
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Es Nochebuena, Hermione espera nerviosa a su marido mientras que los pequeños Rose y Hugo juegan en el salón ¿Será posible que algo le haya pasado a Ronald? Regalo para Enchanted Crown (Sharon)


El modesto apartamento de la familia Weasley-Granger olía a Navidad. La chica del trío dorado, después de haber vivido un gran número de Navidades junto a su familia política – la cual sólo podía ser designada así legamente, puesto que los Weasley suponían un gran apoyo para ella desde que los conocía- había decidido pasar una Navidad junto a la que había formado junto al que primero fue su amigo, que después pasó a ser su pareja y finalmente el padre de sus hijos.

Aunque Ronald Weasley, el susodicho, había llamado hacía cuatro horas avisando de que llegaría un poco tarde; la misión que le habían asignado por lo visto resultaba más compleja de lo pensado por lo que tendría que trabajar extra, incluso aunque fuera la víspera de Navidad.

En un principio, esto había cabreado a Hermione hasta el punto de–obviamente sin proponérselo- desplumar el rechoncho pavo que esperaba sobre la encimera de su lustrosa – y apenas sin uso- cocina.

Era una verdad reconocida por cualquiera que la conociera un poco a fondo el hecho de que Hermione Weasley era una pésima cocinera. Aunque ella se había propuesto deslumbrar al estómago de su marido, lo cual establecería un antes y un después en la historia mundial. Bueno, quizás no en la mundial, pero si en su grupo de familiares y amistades más cercano.

Pero ahora, pasadas esas cuatro horas desde la llamada, una preocupación un tanto alarmante le atenazaba el cuerpo. El pavo se mantenía caliente en el horno. Una suave risita procedente del quicio de la puerta la distrajo levemente.

-Mami, mami ¡He aprendido a Hugo a bailar el villancico de tío Charlie!

Su pequeña Rose, llevando puesto el jersey azul cielo tejido a mano de la abuela Molly con una gran "R" en el pecho, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Las Navidades para Hermione siempre habían sido felices, pero esa felicidad se había visto multiplicada con la llegada de sus pequeños leones –como Ron les decía cariñosamente- a pesar de que la rosa más vivaracha del jardín mostrara grandes aptitudes para llegar a ser un águila algún día a pesar de sólo tener cinco añitos.

-Se dice "enseñado" Rose. Tu hermano aprende porque tú le enseñas.

-Sí, lo sabía. Era para conmutar si me hacías caso.

-Comprobar, Rosie, quisiste decir comprobar.

-También se puede decir así. Ven, mami, ven a vernos. ¿Papi llegará pronto? A él le haremos el segundo pase.

Hermione miró por enésima vez el reloj que colgaba de la pared azulejada de su cocina. El pavo todavía necesitaba tiempo de cocción, por lo que Hermione decidió despreocuparse viendo como sus hijos disfrutaban de tan felices fiestas.

Siguió a Rose por el pasillo de la casa hasta el salón; la fiera melena pelirroja de su hija – tan parecida a la suya propia- necesitaba un corte urgente. Y creía suponer quien era el hostigador de que su hija no le hubiera dicho nada.

Su otro leoncito estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando embelesado las esferas brillantes que a su hija tan bien se le daba convocar. Una caja de ranas de chocolate se encontraba abierta a sus pies. Hermione sonrió.

-¿Quién de vosotros dos ha abierto el regalo que le ibais a dar a papá?

Hermione no puedo evitar volver a sonreír al ver como cada uno de sus hijos le echaba la culpa al otro.

-A sí que no tenemos culpable. Hmmm. Bueno, supongo que cuando bebáis el Veritaserum que pondré en vuestros zumos de calabaza me diréis la verdad.

-Rosie, mami. Rose me lo ha decido.

-Se dice "dicho" Hugo, que tonto eres.

-Rose, no insultes a tu hermano.

Hermione vio como su hija torcía la boca en un mohín muy parecido al de su marido, cuyo paradero seguía sin conocerse ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? De haber sido así, estaba que Harry ya le hubiera avisado.

-¿Quieres ver el baile, mami?

Rose miraba a su madre con sus grandes ojos azul cielo veteados de miel de manera dulce. Hermione era en estos momentos cuando temía el día de mañana en el que su pequeña resultara irresistible para el género masculino; sobre todo si su Rose se dedicará a propagar esa mirada a más de uno.

Por un momento, un pensamiento demasiado perturbador – que por suerte nada tenía que ver con su marido- cruzó por la mente de la castaña, formando una imagen que no estaba segura de que su marido fuera capaz de aguantar.

-¿Mami? ¿Quieres vernos?

Hermione salió de su ensoñación, con un efusivo asentimiento de cabeza puso toda su atención a sus dos hijos.

-A ver Hugo, manos en las caderas. ¡En la cabeza no! ¡En las caderas! Así mira.

Hermione no podía evitar comparar a su hija con una muñeca de porcelana. Era un calco de su padre, obviando la naricita, más parecida a la de Arthur. Viéndola bailar se alegró de haber decidido pasar la Navidad en casa, con quienes eran su familia. Hugo miraba desde el suelo mientras canturreaba una canción; él sí que se parecía a ella, tenía el cabello castaño aunque había heredado el pelo lacio de Ron; sus ojos eran idénticos a los de ella así como ese ligero bronceado con el que su marido y su hija solo podían soñar.

-¿Qué villancico te ha enseñado tío Charlie?

-Está en almeán o algo así. Me gusta como suena.

-Alemán, Rosie.

-Eso sí, quiero ir a Alemania. Tío Charlie dice que así estaría más cerca de él. Albus también quiere ir.

-Cariño, sois muy pequeños para iros solos. Además, puede que cuando queráis ir, tío Charlie se haya retirado.

-Pues iré con mi novio. Jiji. Será rubio, sí. Y la novia de Albus será castaña e iremos los cuatro juntos.

Hermione no pudo evitar tragar saliva. El sueño de Ron de tener una pequeña leoncita estaba completamente roto, es más, Hermione no podía evitar ver en los pensamientos de su niña cierto tinte ofidio.

-"_Kling, Glöckchen, klingelingeling" _

Hermione contemplaba a su hija como bailaba y la mirada embelesada de su hermano. Adoraba a sus hijos, pero sentía un desasosiego interno que le impedían sonreír con la naturalidad que le gustaría.

Al rato, Rose comenzó a cantar otro villancico. Fue en ese momento cuando una bola amorfa de luz plateada cruzó el cristal de la ventana. Hermione sólo llegó a vislumbrar ligeramente la cola de un Terrier blanco que lanzó algo parecido a un gruñido.

El _patronus_ de Ron se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido. Hugo comenzó a saltar emocionado mientras chillaba. ¿Por qué había llegado en tan mal estado el pequeño perro? No podía ser que en realidad si le hubiera pasado algo a Ron.

La chimenea se llenó de un fogonazo de luz verde, el cual dejó a un Ron lleno de hollín en el suelo.

-Cariño, lo siento. Papá Noel se había olvidado de algunos regalos.

Hermione vio una gran bolsa a espaldas de su marido. Hermione sólo pudo sonreír. En cuanto Ron estuvo de pie, besó a su marido. Pudo oír como Hugo se hacía el asqueado mientras Rose le reñía.

-Mami, antes de cenar, ¿podría papi darme mi regalo?

-Claro, que no

-Hermy, déjala que abra su regalo. Toma mi brujita.

Hermione miró reprobatoriamente a su marido, el cual tenía una sonrisa de felicidad comparable sólo a la de su pequeña, afanada en abrir su regalo.

-¡Es un peluche de un hurón! ¡Qué chachi! ¡Un hurón! ¡Muchas gracias papi! Voy a ponerlo en la cama.

Hermione miró a su marido; la cara de estupefacción que Ron portaba era sinceramente muy graciosa.

-Cariño, Hermy, dime que nuestra niña no acaba de confundir a un hurón con el peluche de nutria que le he regalado.

-No lo acaba de hacer.

-Mientes

-Sí, cariño. Te quiero.

Papi, ¿me das a mí mi regalo?

Ron se movió cual autómata; Hermione suponía que su marido se había dado cuenta de lo especial que era su brujita


End file.
